Reality MixUp
by Bella Caterina
Summary: Meet Emma. A normal Hogwart Student? More like a Muggle having no idea what the heck she’s doing! This is what happens when those wishes of being someone you're not actually come true.
1. It's a Muggles Life

**Authors Note:** _Hello! This story is utterly stupid, so don't worry, it's meant to be dumb. It's simply something my friend and I had a good laugh over one afternoon when she thought of the idea that brought me into writing this story. I am aware the first few chapters are set in the Muggle world but trust me, It does switch to Hogwarts. Fellow Role players (preferably Hogwarts Past) will understand the story more. And no, I do not own Harry Potter, I'm simply just using the names created by JK Rowling for fun. Enjoy!_

"I would expect all students to have recorded to complete Exercises 8C to 8D in their homework diaries, Miss Hogan?" said the smoothing voice of the lovely, and slightly plump, Junior English Teacher of Mrs. Portland.  
  
Emma tilted her head upwards, her golden blonde hair glittering in the dim fluorescent lights over head. Blinking her dark chocolate brown eyes in complete innocence, her eyes darted around the classroom to see all her fellow students had there eyes fixed onto her with curiosity. Feeling the flustered feeling of her cheeks burning slightly in embarrassment, she laid down her pen neatly on the desk she had been using to causally doodle with on her Science book from the previous lesson.  
  
"Thank you" smiled Mrs. Portland softly, pushing her odd maroon coloured hair behind her ears. Emma had always admired the woman, hopefully to be following in her footsteps and possibly teaching Year Nine English one day.  
  
Sabrina Rodrick giggled amongst her fellow "tag-alongs" behind her and whispered frantically, knowing it would certainly annoy Emma. Emma and Sabrina had never got along, since the day they set eyes onto each other. Sabrina was popular, pretty and fantastic. Emma was not-so- popular, average looking and dull. That didn't stop Emma from not getting on with life.  
  
"Right, it's time to go" Mrs. Portland continued with some-what grief. Raising her voice over the sudden noise of students packing away their belongs or withdrawal from their seats, she reminded them of the up coming events. "As I remind you, House Sport is tomorrow and I expect every single one of my fellow students to participate! I will very disappointment if any of you do not!"  
  
At this point, Emma didn't stay to listen to the rest of the lecturing words that came from her teacher's mouth and had left the classroom in some hurry. Retreating to her locker, she carelessly stuffed her homework and pencil case into the navy blue bag with the bright white words imprinted on the side "St Bridget's College".  
  
Keeping her eyes well focused on the ground as she walked, her mind raced with following ideas of how she was planning her Wednesday afternoon. Half way through the week and it still felt like 2 weeks since the last weekend.  
  
"Em!"  
  
Emma spun around to await her friend, Stephanie, jogging across the court yard to catch up to her. Steph wasn't a close friend of hers, but she was well trusted and very much admired by Emma. Her thick long black hair bounced as she jogged, now slowing to a walk as she approached Emma with a friendly hug. Something about her piercing hazel eyes told Emma she could stick by her.  
  
"Don't forget to bring your costume for Drama tomorrow! I will personally KILL you if you forget!"  
  
Emma flashed her friend a smile. Although she was slightly more obsessed with gaining perfect grades than herself, she always seemed to be a lot of fun.  
  
"No, of course not, I promise I won't forget"  
  
"You better not! Seeya Emma"  
  
"Bye Steph"  
  
Emma watched her friend turn in the opposite direction as her, heading towards the train station. Since her mum picked her up for school, Emma was heading towards the Performing Arts car park in the opposite direction.  
  
She kept her eyes focused on the muddy wet grass as the first signs of rain sprinkling down onto her showed winter's true colors. She tugged onto her heavy bag over her shoulder and picked up her pace as she made her way across the sports oval.


	2. Meeting the Twins

"Get off me! Stupid Bitch"  
  
"What was that Toddy Boy? Gimme back my beanie! It's for the play tomorrow!"  
  
Chelsea and Todd were arguing once again just next to the large tree where Emma usual waits at for her mother. It wasn't unusual for the two twins to be fighting as siblings do so, this time Chelsea had completely ignored the arrival of Emma and was too busy pointing a wooden large stick at her brother, threateningly.  
  
"Give it BACK!" "Why? I think it looks good on me. Very stylish."  
  
Todd grinned toothily and pulled on the white beanie onto his head which covered his eyes with cute little devil horns sticking upwards with the matching logo of a popular surf brand written on the side. Emma couldn't help but smile at the sight, watching Chelsea's anger grow, obviously losing her patience. Perched down comfortably at the foot of the tree was Sophie, One of Emma's best friends. Sophie grinned up at Emma in greeting.  
  
"TODD! GIVE IT BACK NOW BEFORE I SHOVE THIS STICK RIGHT UP YOUR -" "Hullo Chelsea" Emma cut in suddenly, thinking it was necessary.  
  
Chelsea shot an angry look at Emma but changed her expression into a smile, realizing who she was. Chelsea was far prettier than Emma herself with the most beautiful golden blonde hair and the famous Drew eyes that every member of their family had. Chelsea and Todd were only two of the total of seven children in the Drew household. Both of them were the third youngest, with Darren and Felicity trailing behind them. All of them had the unusual brown-green-bluey eyes that looked yellow like cats eyes in profile view. Popular in the sports, all ex-high school students of the Drew's had been either House Captains or Head Boy/Girl.  
  
"Emma! Tell him to give it back!"  
  
Emma chuckled softly at her friend's stubbornness. Todd, who had now moved a fair distance from the three girls, was now entertaining himself by balancing on one foot on the wooden log on the edge of the car park. Not wanting to get involved, she shot a look over her shoulder to see if her mother had arrived yet.  
  
"No, you're a big girl Chelsea, go get it yourself" "Exactly" interrupted Todd. "Poor wittle Chelsea can't get her beanie back from her older brother." Sophie snorted. "How can you older? You're twins for god sake"  
  
Chelsea let out a frustrated growl, looking as if she was about to burst with anger. She occasionally did this being the sort of girl that was wound up easily. Spotting her mothers silver car pulling into the Car Park, Emma threw her bag over her shoulder, said her goodbyes to the twins and Sophie, and made treaded dully through the rain puddles and throwing her body into the car, watching the two continue their fight in an amusing matter until the car moved away so they were out of sight. 


	3. Emma's Secrets

**A/N:**_ I've only just realized how short my chapters are. Meh. Learn to deal with it. I'm more comfortable writting at this length. Anyhoo, back to writting._

"How was sc-"  
  
"Good"  
  
Silence.  
  
Emma sighed and pressed her forehead lightly up against the cars passenger seat window as her mother didn't press the subject further. Mrs. Hogan was quite used to her daughters selfish yet almost bitchy attitude towards her and had learnt to live with it at this point. After all, Emma was a good daughter to visitors, did her homework, received good grades and did work around the house. Mrs. Hogan was too kind to correct and argue over her daughter's attitude.  
  
"Your father rang"  
  
Emma didn't bother glancing at the slightly stressed women of her mother. Her parents divorced when she had reached the age of 12 and had never had the same love for them anymore. Of course she did love her parents, only because she had too. Divorce was the simple word that broke her heart 3 years ago.  
  
"He said Happy Birthday" Mrs. Hogan continued after no response from her child. After that, she only fell silent as if she could feel the tears forming in her daughters brown eyes. But Emma wasn't going to cry; desperately she blinked back the tears and didn't move from staring out the window. Her father had almost completely lost contact with his family. After promising he would come to Christmas Dinner two years ago, he failed to arrive, leaving Emma and her younger brother Nicholas in a depressed state. Now whenever she heard from her father, she couldn't help but feel the same disappointment she had on that very same Christmas Eve Dinner two years ago.  
  
After what seemed like hours, her mother finally pulled the car into the car port of their home with Emma dragging her expensive Catholic College bag along the floors and into her small bedroom, where she automatically switched on her computer.  
  
Emma had secrets, quite a few to be exact. One of these secrets was that get away from her own depressing life, she would curl herself up by her computer and enter the magically world of online role playing. Yet she role played many things, but her favourite was after falling in love with the magically book series of Harry Potter, she had discovered a love for Role playing "Harry Potter Past". Her character, of course, none other than the very attractive Miss Lily Evans, mother of the main character in the series.  
  
The afternoon sped past fast, and before she knew it, it was time to retreat to bed where she would lie, thinking aimlessly about her life and what there was to achieve in it. After changing into her funky purple Pj's, she jumped into her bed where she slowly drifted into a long slumber with these words ringing in her mind.  
  
_'I wish I was Lily'_


	4. Good Morning Lily

"Wake up girl! You'll be late for class!"  
  
Emma didn't react too fast. She wasn't about to jump with if magic energy, leave for school happily and live life like it was paradise. Groaning, she tossed over in her bed, eyes still firmly shut which she was intending to open too quickly. With her free hand, she brushed her long hair away from her face, positive that she had tied up the previous night before she went to bed.  
  
"LILY! GET UP!"  
  
Emma eyes opened with a start. Lily? Who was Lily? She sat up in fright to see a girl she had never seen in her life peering over at her. With a start, Emma moved away from the girl as fast as possible like a small frightened animal caught in a cage. She caught a brief glimpse of a thick flash of red hair in the mirror and released a high pitch scream when she looked back for a second glance.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
A second girl came rushing into the room with a white towel wrapped around her body, her wet dark brown hair dripping wet on the wooden floors as she did so. Emma had now crawled out of bed and was kneeling in front of the tall body length mirror, touching her face in amazement. The first girl shrugged at girl with the towel to define her answer.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not Lily!" Emma cried out, not daring to take her eyes away from her own reflection. Instead of a young tanned, brown eyed girl staring back, a frightened attractive red head was in her place. "My name is Emma"  
  
"Well...Emma, You might want to get your butt moving into that shower if you don't want to be late for Charms" Answered the girl in a towel, who was now busy tying her hair up into a messy wet bun.  
  
"Alexis, don't be such a cow" the other girl still seated on Emma's bed replied. Quite opposite looking from herself and the girl obviously named Alexis, she smiled gently at Emma, her short blonde her falling just past her shoulders as she studied Emma with her bright blue eyes. "I think Morgan hexed her with a memory charm or something"  
  
"Morgan?" Alexis snorted "That'll be right"  
  
Then it clicked. It was almost if the light switch upstairs had suddenly been switched into "ON" mode. Lily Evans, her very own Hogwarts Past Role playing character. She had somehow...become her. The words of the previous night echoed through her head.  
  
_'I wish I was Lily...'_  
  
Emma spun around and grinned at the two girls. Obviously they were set in the fantasy and weren't from the Muggle world like herself. She stood up and was blinded by a sudden black material covered the top half of her body, blinding her from the dorms view.  
  
"Hurry up! No time for shower now" 


	5. First Class in the Wizard World

Emma skidded down the halls along with Alexis and the other girl which name she still hadn't caught, trying their best not to be late for their first class.  
  
"But..." Emma puffed between breathes "What about...breakfast?"  
  
"Too late, you should have got your lazy ass up in time" Alexis grinned at her, slowing her run into a jog as she approached the large oak door which appeared to be the Charms classroom.  
  
"But I'm starving!" Emma winced in compliant.  
  
"Not my problem" Alexis answered in a loud whisper, peering into the class room to see Professor Flitwick signaling his students to be seating in their seats. She pulled a single finger to her lips, giving her own signal to tell the other two girls to be quiet.  
  
Slowly, she pushed over the door and within a second, the trio of girls had silently slipped into the classroom and taking their seats just in time for the Professor to turn back to the class and greet them all into his class.  
  
"Good morning students!" squeaked the tiny Professor from the large pile of books he was standing on to peer over at the students sitting at their desks. He then continued into a rather large speech on revision when Emma glanced next to her too see someone she surely didn't expect to see.  
  
The young boy smiled at her and nodded to her lightly in greeting, his jet black hair ruffled messily with gentle hazel eyes focusing on her from behind his round rim glasses. None other could be mistaken for the appearance of James Potter. It was described that Lily loathed the boy at this stage, but considering she hadn't met him in person, she couldn't judge him straight away.  
  
"You're late Evans, that's unusual" he whispered to her while putting his head down, pretending he was concentrating on the work Professor Flitwick had assigned for them.  
  
"Yeah, well...weird things have been happening" she said back hotly, disliking his attitude already from one little sentence. Emma also mimicked his actions and pretended to be working, seeing though she had no idea what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
"I'll say" James answered back with a small sigh.  
  
Emma stopped and looked up at him. And for the second time that day, it clicked once again in her mind. She narrowed her eyes at the boy and studied him like he was the most interesting she'd ever seen in her life. "Jake?"  
  
James looked up at Emma, also with a confused face. He broke into a smile as if he had finally figured out what has been going on too. He shifted his hand into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled letter, passing it too her, careful for it not to be in the Professors view. "Read this, Emma" 


	6. Good Morning Marauders

**A/N:** _This part of the story is a flashback. It's the Marauders waking up...just like Emma had._  
  
Jacob woke with a start at the sound of a loud cry of terror, followed by a loud thump with something making impact with the floor. He bolted up, sitting in his bed with fright as he glanced around the room, squinting to try and make out the figures that where around the room. For some strange reason, he couldn't make out any of them and could only see blurred images around him.  
  
"What the-Who the hell are you?" came a panicked voice from across the room  
  
"Oh my god, I've had a sex change..."  
  
"What's going on?" some the voice of an obviously young person who squeaked quietly.  
  
"I can't see..." Jacob muttered, trying to make his way out of his own bed, wondering who these people in his room were and why they were here.  
  
"Oh no...I'm a werewolf"  
  
"Who cares!? I'M A FRICKEN MALE!!"  
  
"I still can't see!"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Every-time its full moon..."  
  
"How am I suppose to explain waking up like this?!"  
  
"HELLO! I CAN'T SEE!"  
  
"Try this" said a boy, handing him a pair of glasses he had reached from the bedside table. Jacob slipped them on and suddenly everything became clear. His bedroom had somehow turned into some sort of dormitory, crowded with 4 four poster beds and four other teenage boys like himself that he had never seen or met before in his life.  
  
"Who are you?" Jacob asked the three boys.  
  
"Kiara Woods" answered the tallest boy with mid length black hair. "Although I don't look like it..." he muttered under his breathe.  
  
"Scott Williams" replied the second boy with light brown hair and unusual piercing eyes. The three boys turned the attention to the 4th stubby and slightly chubby little boy who was focused on staring out the dorm window. Kiara cleared her thought, making the boy jump with fright, trying his cheeks from blushing as he spoke. "A-a-andrew Moore.." "Right...I'm Jacob Riches" Jake muttered before glancing back into the mirror, half hoping his appearance had changed in the last thirty seconds. Much to his disappointment, it hadn't.  
  
"Obviously we've turned into our role playing characters" Scott said, breaking the lingering silence which was haunting them all. "Kiara as Sirius..." Kiara groaned and collapsed onto Jacobs bed at these words. Scott ignored her and carried on. "Jacob as James, Andrew as Petter and myself as Remus"  
  
"For how long?" Jacob asked, finally letting the news sink into reality.  
  
"God knows" Scott answered sadly. Once again, the dreading silence returned.  
  
"Umm" Andrew squeaked, holding a piece of folded parchment up in his hand. "I found this"  
  
Kiara bounced over to Andrew and snatched the parchment out of his fingers and dodged Jacobs attempt to snatch it back off her. Unfolding the paper roughly, she spent a few seconds reading the paper, groaning once more and dropping it on the wooden floor of the others to read. Jacob scooped up the paper and began reading. He sighed, passed the note to Scott and let himself fall back onto his own bed.  
  
"Oi, apparently we have Charms in ten minutes. So get your asses moving men, we have work to do" Kiara announced proudly before rushing into the male toilets to get changed into her black school Gryffindor crest robes in privacy. 


	7. Understanding Issues

**A/N: **_This chapter is surpringly long...But it explains everything in this chapter. Now the fun stuff begins..._

"What's this?" Emma hissed quietly to Jake out of earshot of the Professor who was too busy instructing a troublesome Hufflepuff on the other side of the room to notice the two.  
  
"Andrew found it in our dorm this morning" Jake replied, also in a very low whisper.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Yeah, Well...Peter now"  
  
"Oh" she whispered, unfolding the parchment careful to read the simple five word sentence written in neat handwriting, printed in some sort of black ink.  
  
_'Birthday wishes can come true'_  
  
"No idea what the heck that's suppose to mean" Jake cut in after noticing the expression on her face from reading the letter. Emma on the other hand, wasn't listening. She was too caught up in deep thought, and finally things were finally making sense. She shoved the letter into her robe pocket, accompany with the unnoticed wand she didn't know she had and fell silence, roughly scribbling a small note to Jake.  
  
**'Meet me at the Library at Lunch. Bring everyone'**

**---  
**  
"How did you know it was me?" Jake asked Emma, later that day while waiting in the library for the others to turn up. So far the Library was almost empty except the odd second year Slytherin's huddled into a corner of the room, whispering urgently to themselves.  
  
Emma flicked her long dark red hair over her shoulders and stared back down at the book in front of the two. "Well, I guess I just figured it out after you agreed that weird things had been happening"  
  
At that moment, Scott, Kiara and Andrew had all entered the Library and crowded around the small desk. Kiara took the last remaining spare seat, Andrew sat on the desk and Scott remained standing. Glancing around the library, Scott spoke first, lowering his head down closer to the desk as he did so, beckoning the others to listen carefully.  
  
"Okay, Somehow we've just 'magically...'" Scott started, using his fingers as inverted commas for the word 'magically' "...turned into our RP characters from the site we all go onto."  
  
The group all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now, I have no idea how long we're stuck like this and this is going to be difficult since none of us have actually met in real life. We're all spread out around the globe, Myself from America, Emma from Australia...etc etc" he paused for a moment, absorbing every detail on their faces. "Since we're original characters from the book, I'm guessing these other guys we don't know..." he flew a hand out, waving it causally to the group of Slytherins, still not paying any attention to their little group "...think we're the real characters. Which means, we HAVE to stay in character, or people are going to think we're mad and screw up the whole Harry Potter series all together"  
  
"This is stupid" Kiara grunted randomly. "I have to act this idiotic freak which ends up running from the law and is killed by his cousin!" Emma remembered that she was talking about the latest book of the Harry Potter series which explains Sirius Blacks death.  
  
"We all have to make sacrifices..." Scott said darkly, glancing across at Jacob as he said so.  
  
"So does this mean I have to be attracted to her without even knowing her?" Jake asked, staring at Emma as he said so. Emma felt a stab of annoyance, she had forgotten that James was in love with Lily.  
  
"Yes" Scott answered briefly. "Also, we have to call each other by our character names"  
  
Kiara groaned once again, which was becoming a disturbing habit that annoyed all of them. Clearly Kiara only enjoyed RPing Sirius...not being him. Without another word, the five departed and headed to the great hall for lunch.


	8. A time of Eating

After a pleasant lunch of food flying across different tables, dodges and muffled giggles, the group exchanged time tables to see what subjects they had for the day.  
  
"Double Potions" Scott groaned, not taking his eyes off the parchment he held in front of his face.  
  
"Kia-...Sirius and I have Transfiguration" Jake added, peering over at Kiara's time table as he spoke. Emma also had Transfiguration, but chose to stay silent as she watched Andrew happily stuff his face with all sorts of food he had piled onto his plate. Emma smiled as the two girls she had met this morning in her dorm came and sat themselves down on either side of Emma.  
  
"'Lo Lily" Alexis muttered, ignoring the Marauders completely as she helped herself to some pumpkin juice. The other girl, whose name she still hadn't caught, decided to reach for the salad first.  
  
"And you are?" Kiara said in a bored tone of voice, acting extremely rude. Scott kicked her from under the table who reacted with a small whimper.  
  
The girls, on the other hand reacted quite differently. Alexis rolled her eyes while the other girl stared at Kiara in shock as if she had been greatly insulted. She flashed Kiara a sarcastic smile and threw a bread bun at her head. "I'm Katie, you twit"  
  
Kiara dodged the bread bun that went flying past her and onto the floor, bouncing lightly. She raised her eyebrows in surprise at such a harsh response. She shrugged and resumed her attention back to her time table.  
  
"My god Sirius, don't you just go strutting around like nothing has happened!" Katie piped up again at her reaction. Kiara looked up at Katie looking extremely confused and opened her mouth to speak when Emma cut in. "Uh...Should you get over...what happened...by now?" Emma suggested, having no idea what they were talking about.  
  
Alexis dropped her food in surprise. "Forget?!" she choked "God, It was pretty cruel what he did"  
  
The four Marauders stared at Emma, awaiting her answer. Emma blushed slightly at the sudden center of attention and shook her head lightly, her long red hair shimmering brightly in the sunlight pouring in from the windows. She remained silent, not thinking up an answer quick enough to respond with.  
  
The two girls looked over at each other and shrugged, not pressuring the subject. The Marauders then turned their attention back to reading their timetables and discussing common interests of the Marauders, doing their best to stay in character. All in all, it was soon time to leave for their next classes.  
  
Andrew also had Double potions along with Scott and Katie and trailed them off to the dungeons, Katie leading the way. Kiara, Jake, Alexis and Emma all had Transfiguration leaving in the opposite direction. "Potter!"  
  
Jake causally ignored the call, not used to his new character name.  
  
"JAMES!" the voice called again.  
  
Jake spun around to see a girl round about his age jogged up next to him. She had long brunette hair that bounced brightly with every step that she took towards him. Along with matching green eyes, she smiled at him and shoved a piece of parchment into his hands.  
  
"Here are the new Quidditch times" the girl nodded, ignoring the confused expression planted onto his face. "I expect to see you out on the pitch at 5PM sharp tomorrow, don't be late, I'm sick of you're lame excuses James" She smiled and lifted her hand as a brief wave before he could speak. "Seeya later!"  
  
Jake stood speechless and opened the parchment slowly, very confused. Quidditch? Jake had never played Quidditch in his life. Yet James was supposed to be the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen. Jake sighed a little bit before turning back around to follow his friends wondering how on earth he was going to get through with this. 


	9. All is not as it seems

The four students walked their way up the tall stairs to the fifth floor where the Transfiguration class was being held. After making it with five minutes left to spare before class actually started, Kiara and Jake sat on one side of the room and to keep in character, Emma was shipped off by herself with Alexis on the opposite side. Kiara, who was busy glancing around the room, realized Gryffindor's had a split class with Slytherin for Transfiguration. After viewing all the students, she focused her attention to one in practical.  
  
The young girl had dead straight long black hair with a cunning look hidden in her face that could be used as warning. With the same deep blue eyes as Sirius had, she was a Slytherin that was a dead give away to who she was.  
  
"Bellatrix" Kiara whispered to herself quietly as she stood to make her way over to her.  
  
Bellatrix shifted her eyes up and onto what looked like her cousin and hissed at him angrily. "What do you want?"  
  
"Listen..." Kiara started, crouching down to be at the same height as Bellatrix seated at her desk. "We've figured out what's going on and some how we need to get back into the Muggle world" she paused for a moment, taking in detail on her face. "I'm not sure how we're going too met, with this whole character thing and all..."  
  
"What have your filthy little Gryffindor friend's done to you, Sirius?" Bellatrix questioned, giving Kiara an odd look as if she had no idea what she talking about.  
  
Kiara flashed her a smile and nodded. "Ah, Good work on the character inline, but its okay..." she glanced around the room quickly "No ones listening so you can act normal now"  
  
"My god, Mother was right" Bellatrix started, staring at her cousin in disbelief. "She always said her sister was a nutter, a nutter would only raise her children as insane as you"  
  
Kiara frowned and opened her mouth to reply when she felt herself being dragged away from the desk "What the..."  
  
"What are you doing?!" Jake hissed at Kiara quietly, throwing Bellatrix an apologetic smile as he pulled her away, back to their own desks.  
  
"Oi!" Kiara yelped, attempting to fight back. She pulled on her own arm in the opposite direction that Jake was pulling her arm to, who let go and sent Kiara flying past the front of Bellatrix's desk, crashing into some nearby chairs. Kiara groaned in pain and sat up in annoyance. "Shes an original isn't she?!" Kiara cried, turning a few heads of other students in the class.  
  
Jake hesitated and helped his friend up, Bellatrix staring at the two in uttermost shock. Jake smiled at her and cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry...Padfoot here is being...he's a bit ill" he lied to her, trying his best to convince her. Bellatrix snorted with laughter. "Get out of sight before I hex your asses off" she muttered darkly, lowering her head down to her desk to resume the work she was completing. Jake nodded in agreement and the two walked back over to their original desks. He caught Emma staring at him in the corner of his eye which he chose to ignore. Sighing, the two sat down in the desks next to each other.  
  
"Are you insane?" Jake whispered to Kiara softly so no other could hear.  
  
"I thought it was Kel"  
  
"Who the hell is Kel?"  
  
"Kel plays Bellatrix on the site, it would only make sense wouldn't it?"  
  
"Well, don't do it again you twit, she thinks we're nuts"  
  
"Yeah, well she already did in the first place"  
  
There was a sudden hush over the class when a younger looking version of Professor McGonagall swept into the room and greeted them into another lesson of Transfiguration. 


	10. Not the only one

**A/N:** _Thank you all for your reviews. I try and get to the weird and confusing stuff that'll turn out funny soon, I just need to get all the understanding out of the way first. There are many things that haven't even crossed their minds yet that they'll have to face. So anyways, Enjoy!_

"No no no! I said 5 snake eyeballs, not rotten peanuts, honestly Remus what's up with you today?"  
  
Scott looked at up at Katie sheepishly, have no idea what he was meant to be doing. He sighed heavily and rested his head on his arms that were folded on the desk. Katie rolled her eyes at the boy and continued by herself with the potion. "Are you ill?"  
  
"No, I'm fine" Scott lied. What would she know? That he wasn't what he seemed. That he had actually transformed into his very own role playing character and gave the whole system of role playing a new meaning.  
  
Katie stared at him for a moment, studying the details on his face before shrugging lightly and stirred the potion three times as followed. Scott lifted his head lightly as he glanced over at Katie, watching her perform the potion for him.  
  
Professor Avery, the potions master, cleared her throat to bring all students attention onto her as she stood in front of the class. "Now class, I would like you and your partner to compare the results of your potion with the pair next to your tables"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Scott turned to the table left to him to come face to face with another male teenager Slytherin with long thick black hair around Remus's length and snarled straight away at him. Of course, it was none other than Severus Snape.  
  
The boy certainly looked depressed and was almost just the same way as Scott had imagined him. Not bothering to say hello to Scott, he pushed past Scott rudely and bumped him roughly as he did so. He approached their potion, ignoring Katie while he was at it too. His female partner, who was unknown, had gone to chat briefly with the Professor.  
  
Scott thought deeply about this. If Remus was an original character from the book and every other original character he had met so far, shouldn't the person who played him on the site be transformed too? There was only one way to find out.  
  
Scott, scrolled over to where Severus was standing and fake coughed to grab him attention. "So...erm...things been different lately?"  
  
Severus glanced up at Scott not lifting his head much and glanced back down again. Scott got the hint he wasn't going to answer him, so he simply tried again. "Uh...I mean any huge changes in your life so far?"  
  
Once again Severus scowled under his breathe and refused to talk to Scott as if he was invisible. Getting fairly frustrated, Scott tried one more. "It's like-"  
  
"What do you want?!" Serveus suddenly snapped sharply at Scott. In surprise, Scott raised his eyebrows and took a small step backwards, focusing on the boys glare. He was fed up with this all now; it didn't matter if he thought he was mad. "Listen, I just wanted to know if YOU had any massive changes when you woke up this morning"  
  
Severus sneer disappeared from his face as he stared at Scott for some while. Slowly, after glancing around the room to check if anyone was watching, he whispered to him. "I thought I was the only one..."


	11. Nothing makes sense

"So you're saying that Kiara, Andrew and Jake had all turned into their characters too? Even Emma?"  
  
The boys had secretly sneaked into the lower boy's bathroom where they could talk without getting confused looks from fellow students. Everyone knew that the Marauders were in pure hate with Severus Snape.  
  
Scott nodded as he leant his back up against the white tiled wall, tilting his head back so it rested against it. Severus had already explained that his name was actually "Ashley", making him a _her_. Apparently she had also made a performance in the Slytherin Common room this morning, frightening her fellow kind.  
  
"Any idea how long we're stuck like this?" Ashley asked, taking a seat down on the stone cold floor.  
  
"Sadly enough, no, the only thing we have to do with the incident is that Andrew found this parchment that had 'Birthday wishes come true' on it. No idea what that means..." Scott answered, also taking sliding his body down the wall as he sat down in front of Ashley.  
  
The two let the silence linger for a moment when Scott remembered that they still had classes to attend. He stood and bid his goodbyes to the boy as they both headed off to their next classes, both as confused as each other.  
  
--- "That was the worse bloody day of my life"  
  
"How do you think I feel?"  
  
"I couldn't care less how you feel; you're still the same sex"  
  
Jake couldn't think of a better come back to that. Both of them were exhausted after a full day of Role playing their characters in life and were lazily spread out in their armchairs back in the Gryffindor common room. Kiara shifted uncomfortably for a moment before groaning again, which was becoming slightly annoying for Jake.  
  
"How long do you reckon we're stuck like this?" Kiara asked quietly  
  
Before Jake could answer her, Alexis, Emma and Katie entered loudly into the common room, Alexis and Katie in a deep conversation. Emma remained silent, obviously feeling the same as Jake and Kiara.  
  
Kiara saluted lazily at the girls, who completely ignored him rudely and continued up to the Girls Dorms, Emma staying put in the common room.  
  
"What the hell has Sirius done to piss them off?" Kiara asked dully. "I don't know" Emma replied quietly, taking a seat on the common room.  
  
She knew it was her fault. She chanted the words _I wish I was Lily_ on her very birthday, and the parchment proved it. But she would never tell, only if she needed to. The famous quote 'Be careful what you wish' for came into mind. Guilt was haunting her and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Sadly, Emma gazed into the openly warm fire provided in front of the trio and thought about home. 


	12. Unusual Wake up Call

"SIRIUS BLACK!"  
  
Kiara woke with a start and sat up in her bed in the male dorms to see the figure of Alexis Kingley storm into the dorm. Kiara slipped a small smile sleepily at the girl all until she marched over to her and clear slapped her on the cheek. With the attention of the most of the fellow Marauders, now wide awake and staring, the young blonde of Katie and the attractive red head, known as Lily who was actually Emma poked their heads into the dorm watching from afar.  
  
"Ow!" Kiara wailed as she scampered backwards up in her bed, trying to get away from the girl as quickly as possible. "What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"You!" Alexis hissed at her, her face flustered with fury. She pointed a single finger directly at Kiara and poked her hard in the chest. With another wince, she continued on. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MUFFINS?"  
  
Jake couldn't help but slip a small laugh at this stage but this was the most unusual wake up call he had ever received in his life. Alexis shot him a viscous glare and Jake dropped his amused expression straight away. With satisfaction, Alexis glared back at Kiara awaiting her answer.  
  
"If you wanted muffin's there's some in the kit-"  
  
"I AM NOT HERE FOR YOUR PATHETIC JOKES SIRIUS!"  
  
Kiara tried her best not to look frightened, even if she hadn't done anything wrong. This girl was insane, in her terms.  
  
"Sirius..." Emma started, daring to walk boy's dorm for the first time. She stood by the fuming Alexis and spoke calmly and clearly to her. "Muffin's is Alexis's pet cat...which I'm sure you know" she added quickly "But somehow, Muffin's has turned purple and Alexis is very protective of her cat"  
  
Scott snorted and muttered something that sounded much like "I'll say". Emma ignored him.  
  
"Would you care to explain that?" she asked nicely  
  
Kiara glanced from one girl to another, Alexis with her dangerous glare, Katie with her apologetic smile and Emma with her expressionless face, awaiting her answer. "I haven't touched Muffins" she said truthfully  
  
"LIAR!" Alexis shrieked, on the verge of tears. The remaining Marauders watched speechlessly, for they had never seen a girl get so upset over something so small. Alexis turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Emma standing her and dragging Katie down with her. The door slammed shut with a loud bang.  
  
Nobody spoke for at least a minute. To break the silence, Emma piped up.  
  
"Well, did you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"She didn't" Scott cut in. "I mean, where about's does Muffin's sleep?"  
  
"On Alexis's bed of course" answered Emma, wondering what Scotts query might be.  
  
"And was she like that before they went to bed?"  
  
"No...she only found her this morning" Emma answered, remembering the shrieks from the girl as she awoke to find her beloved pet changed to the colour purple.  
  
"Exactly, Kiara wouldn't be able to get into the girls dorm last night and turn Muffin's purple. Boy aren't aloud in the girls dorm" Scott nodded proudly.  
  
"See!" Kiara protested, secretly thanking Scott's proof that she never touched Muffins.  
  
Emma thought about this for a moment. It was true, the stair to the girl's dorm turned into a rather large slide if any males attempted to climb up them. Even though Kiara was a female, she was trapped in the body of Sirius like the rest of them in their own characters. Emma nodded and left the dorm to try and convince Alexis that it wasn't Sirius.  
  
Scott, Kiara and Jake exchanged looks and with a loud snort, Andrew sat up and rubbed his eyes, awaking for his sleep. Realizing by the looks on their faces that something was wrong, he twitched with excitement as he bounced upwards. "WhaddImiss?" 


	13. Threats lead to Violence

Emma had done some research with her newly friends and had managed to slip in small things throughout conversations to gain small details they needed. It was currently Saturday October 23rd 1977, their characters final year at Hogwarts. Scott had also explained how Ashley was also in their situation while Jake shared the story with Bellatrix leaving Kiara blushing slightly with embarrassment. But still, none of them could figure out why Alexis had gotten so wound up. Every time Katie and Emma mentioned the name of Sirius, she would refuse to forward on the subject.  
  
Now the weekend was ahead of them, the students found themselves lazing around areas in Hogwarts when Scott decided another meeting should be held, this time on the grounds well away from fellow students. Ashley attended her first meeting with them all.  
  
"Okay, So far we've found one other that's like us" Scott began with all eyes glancing up to him except Kiara who amused herself by pulling up the grass. "Right, do we have any major problems?"  
  
"Yup" Jake said "How on earth do you expect me to play Quidditch?"  
  
"Chuck a sickie"  
  
"Resign from the team"  
  
"Play and get purposely hurt"  
  
"Guys!" Emma said loudly over the sudden list of suggestions. "You do realize all of them are way too out of character. James is obsessed with Quidditch; people are going to start suspecting something if he does any of them"  
  
Scott nodded in agreement. "We have bigger problems to sort out first"  
  
Kiara snorted loudly, making the first signs of attention. "Like figuring out how to get outta here"  
  
"Oh no" Andrew cut in, peering behind a large tree. "We've got company"  
  
Ashley cursed quietly, and glanced over at Jake and Kiara for help. All three nodded and quickly rose to their feets, Jake and Kiara whipping out their wands in use for the first time pointing it threateningly at Ashley. Emma, Scott and Andrew also got to their feet.  
  
Alexis, Katie and a bunch of mixed Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws came into view and made their selves crowd around the set-up fight, Alexis rolling her eyes at the sight of Kiara. "At it again I see?" she asked in a bored tone of voice.  
  
Jake and Kiara ignored them, their far to busy trying to act in character to fool the group. "Uhh..." Jake struggled to break the semi silence. "Give us one good reason not to hex your ass off"  
  
Ashley smirked mischievously, now taking out her own wand. Jake was slightly surprised at her advanced change of character. Emma tried desperately to think up a good reason to drive the group away.  
  
"Go on, hex me then" Ashley tempted "I would like to see you and Black try, pathetic try-hards that you are"  
  
Kiara shrugged, taking out her own wand. "Fine, EXPELLIARMUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
  
The fellow Marauders and Emma stared at Kiara in horror as she chanted the spells, firstly disarming Ashley with surprise, un-expecting the attack, then before she could bend down to reach her wand, the second spell hit her, turning her into a human statue and fell over flat onto her back.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Emma yelped, staring at Kiara in horror. Kiara seemed to be in just as much horror as the rest of them. "Come on, lets go" Emma said in a rushed voice, trying to drive the crowd away.  
  
"But, since when did you care about Snape? He's always called you a mud-" Katie started.  
  
"Not important, come on, lets GO!" Emma said, pushing the group away from the scene. As soon as the group were out of sight, Jake muttered a counter curse, releasing the confused Ashley from the body bind.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ashley protested, using Jake as a helper to get to her feet again.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry..." Kiara choked out. "I had no idea what I was doing...I didn't even know those spells existed!"  
  
"Look on the bright side" Scott said, breaking his silence finally after recovering from the small shock of Kiara's sudden attack on Ashley. "At least we're in character..." 


	14. Opposites Attract

**A/N: **_Whoa, Chapters getting longer now...That could be a good thing. Alright, now lets switch into the Romance side of the story. Hope you don't mind!_

Time passed and Ashley forgave Kiara for her unexpected attack onto her. Emma had gotten used to her character by now but was only struggling with the homework she had to complete. She found it difficult trying to write new things about subjects she's never studied before. With the help of Katie and Alexis, she would just be able to cope.  
  
After another week of schooling, the weekend had overcome the group again, leaving Emma curled up in a warm armchair in front of the open fire, trying to concentrate on her home work. But for some reason, her mind had switched on to Jake. She pitied the boy for being in her situation at Emma's own faults, though she hadn't even known the boy for a week and she had feelings for him. Maybe even different feelings were developing.  
  
Katie climbed through the portrait hole soon followed by Alexis and both collapsed onto the couch, Katie looking rather excited but Alexis looking dull.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Emma smiled kindly at Katie, who was on the verge of bouncing out of her seat in excitement.  
  
"Happy?! I'm ecstatic! I asked Remus to the ball and he said yes!" Katie grinned proudly.  
  
Lucky Emma hadn't been eating. If she had been, she would have choked on her food and died. Ball? What Ball? There was no ball! Of course, it was October 31st the famous holiday of Halloween. Emma hesitated and glanced at the large grand father clock ticking softly in the corner of the Common Room. It was 1pm, leaving her 7 hours to get ready but most importantly, find a date.  
  
"Oh get over it" Alexis rolled her eyes, staring into the fire with boredom.  
  
"Just because you can't get a date"  
  
"Can so"  
  
"Prove it"  
  
"Fine, I will" Alexis said, fed up with the arguing. One thing Emma had learnt about Alexis was that she never took no for an answer, in other words, hated to be proven wrong. "The next male that walks through that hole I shall ask"  
  
All three girls glanced at the portrait hole, waiting for a male to enter. But it look more than 3 seconds to happen. 10 minutes after sitting in silence, the only people who had entered were two females. Finally, the Fat Lady swung forward and a very attractive young male entered the room.  
  
"No!" Alexis shouted at the sight of Kiara "Not him!"  
  
Katie and Emma burst into laughter. Out of all the males in Gryffindor, Kiara just happened to walk through posing as Sirius Black. Kiara gave the three girls a confused look before jumping into his own armchair, opening her mouth to speak when Jake entered the room.  
  
Katie grinned at Alexis with satisfaction. "Go on"  
  
Alexis cringed, gritting her teeth together tightly and curling her fists into tight balls. Letting out a deep sigh, she asked Kiara slowly and clearly as if he wouldn't understand. "Sirius...Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
Kiara raised her eyebrows and looked straight over to Jake, who gave a small and unobvious nod to him. Alexis hid the fact she was slightly offended for asking a friend for help. Kiara then looked over to Emma who shrugged and resumed her work. "Alright" Kiara said, feeling extremely homosexual.  
  
Alexis nodded sadly, then switched the attention onto Emma. "Who you taking?"  
  
Emma panicked for a moment but didn't let it show in her face. Take a deep breathe, she shrugged and put her head down again, hoping to go unnoticed.  
  
"Take James" Katie giggled, knowing who much this would annoy her.  
  
"He wouldn't want to go with me" Emma answered, ignoring Alexis's snort of laughter. Jake looked away suddenly, pretending not to be listening to their conversation. Alexis, now glad her five seconds of humiliation was over, urged on the subject. "Go on Lil's! You know you want to"  
  
"Do not" Emma replied sweetly and calmly, praying for them to drop the topic.  
  
"Aww, don't you care for little Jamesy's feelings?" Katie asked in a poor innocent voice.  
  
"Of course I do"  
  
"Then you won't mind going with him"  
  
Emma paused, lifting her head up at the girls who were grinning madly. Kiara remained presently silent, cursing herself for choosing Sirius as a character to role play. Jake still pretended not to listen, but of course was absorbing every little word. Before Emma could answer, Alexis interrupted.  
  
"If I'm going with him" She pointed a finger at Kiara "It's only fair you go with James"  
  
Emma sighed, she was in a tough situation now. Of course, going with Jake didn't bother her, for she wasn't attracted to him in any sort of way...at least she thought so. Shaking the topic off, she shrugged and gave a small nod. "Alright then"  
  
Jake flashed a thankful grin at Alexis and Katie. Emma couldn't tell if he was in character or not.


	15. Morgan the Official Gryffindor Bitch

**A/N: **_Okay, this chapter is crap. Please don't yell at me. Also, if you're interested in other fanastic HP Past stories as such, please look up for the stories under my good mate, Feenix Child. Shes already written a beautiful story thats based on a true tale {featuring me!} and shes currently writing a story about Lily and her time at Hogwarts. Please be warned, its highly addictive and you'll get hooked easierly!_

At that moment, another female entered the room. Emma rolled her eyes at the sight of this girl for she wasn't anything special or to be proud of. In fact, anyone would have thought she was a misfit or even bribed the Sorting Hat to sort her into a house such as Gryffindor. The girl had silvery blonde hair that shone brightly with glamour with matching bright blue eyes and was clearly from any male's point of view, extremely attractive. This girl however was the very infamous Morgan Myers, official Gryffindor Bitch.  
  
She flashed the girls a sarcastic smile before sliding up right towards Kiara with a gently purr. She sat on the edge of her arm chair, getting herself as close to Kiara as possible. Kiara on the other hand, tried desperately to move up onto the opposite side of the armchair.  
  
"Hello Sirius" Morgan giggled, ignoring Alexis's fake gagging noises in the background. "How are you on this fine day?"  
  
Kiara pulled a disgusted face. Obviously being smothered by girls every second of the day was starting to get on her nerves. Why did Sirius have to be so god damn good looking? "Good" she answered dully.  
  
"Lovely" she purred in reply, raising a hand to touch Kiara with. Before her hand could go anywhere near Kiara, she stood and walked over to the other side of the room in the spare armchair opposite Jake. The three girls and Jake grinned at this action.  
  
Morgan frowned and took Kiara's seat, looking slightly offended. She folded her arms across her chest like a prissy 10 year old girl not getting her own way. "I was going to ask you to the ball but..."  
  
"That's a shame" Kiara answered sarcastically, becoming suddenly interesting in searching her robe pockets. "Cause I'm going with Alexis"  
  
Morgan's mouth literally dropped open in shock. Alexis? The envy started to rise within Morgan. Alexis hated Sirius, how on earth did they get together. Katie giggled softly to break the semi silence, Alexis looking furious yet embarrassed and Jake and Emma grinning silently at each other.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she asked me"  
  
"It was a dare" Alexis cut in quickly before anyone got the wrong idea that she actually "fancied" him or something. That would be her worse nightmare.  
  
"Oh thanks, nice to see I'm just dare material" Kiara grunted. But the girls didn't catch that she was being serious.  
  
"But...Wouldn't you rather go with me?"  
  
Katie and Alexis lost it. The laughter of the two girls rang through Emma's ears like music. She giggled slightly to, but quickly resumed her work trying not to get involved.  
  
"Dudes! We got to get ready!" Katie said, giggling still slightly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"It's 7 HOURS away!" Alexis pointed out  
  
"All the more time to get ready, Come on Lil's!"  
  
And at that moment, the trio scampered up to the girl's dorms to get ready, leaving the furious Morgan behind them. At times like these, this is exactly what Emma wished for.


	16. Makeup and other Girl's Business

**A/N:** _Yay! The weekend! That means more chapters; I'm aiming to write at least 5 chapters this weekend. No promises! But I've been dying all day to write about the ball, Thanks again for all your reviews! Special thanks to Feenix Child {For doing a really good job at yelling at me to write more chapters} and Dr. Huff-Puff {For reading my reading all my chapters and keeping up with updates, I love reading you're reviews, they make my day} Thank you! Warning: Another crappy chapter.  
_  
"Oi, Red or Black?"  
  
The hours flew by amazingly fast and before long it was only an hour and a half left until the ball actually begun. The girls were bouncing with excitement up in their dorms, fixing make-up, styling hair, choosing dress robes and making themselves look beautiful and glamorous.  
  
Alexis and Emma took a few seconds examining the two dress robes Katie held in front of her. The red one had lacey frills around the lining adding a fashionable touch and the black one, plain and simple with silk material.  
  
"Black" Alexis and Emma chanted together, grinning at their in tune response.  
  
Katie shrugged and darted around the corner to get changed. Much to Emma's surprise, Alexis was applying make up, only small bits of it though. No one would of ever thought a tom boy like Alexis would be wearing make up. She applied her lipstick in the mirror, leaning close to the glass making sure she made it prefect, yet unnoticeable. She caught a glimpse of Emma staring at her in the mirror and quickly wound down the lipstick and snapped the top on. "Don't say a word to anyone"  
  
Emma smiled and nodded in agreement. She didn't exactly want to go to this ball. A waste of time really, but she felt bad if she 'stood up' Jake after agreeing to go with him. So the decision was final, she would go. But what to wear?  
  
Strolling over to her wardrobe causally, she flung opened the wooden doors to stand in front of a line of neatly hung up clothes, all belong to Lily. She browsed through the lot coming across two pairs for black school robes, some jeans piled neatly on the wardrobe floor, muggle tops (the kind she would normally wear) and then finally, the dress robes. Surprisingly, she had a selection of four to chose from. But she automatically fell in love with the long silky deep red dress robes. But was it too much?  
  
"That's prefect, it'll go well with your hair" Alexis said, obviously spying on her as she went through her dress robes. Emma unhooked the coat hanger off the robes and held up against her body, staring down at what the dress looked like.  
  
"I dunno, Isn't it a bit much?" Emma asked cautiously.  
  
"Nah, its fine. Trust me. James would think you're perfect in a rubbish bag"  
  
Emma blushed a slight pink, looking away quickly as she did so. Alexis noticed this but didn't say anything.  
  
"Lexi! Lils! Help!"  
  
Alexis and Emma looked up at Katie as she re-entered the room looking stunning in her black silky dress robes. She posed as if she was a top star model and blew kisses to her two member crowd. "Is this sexy or what?"  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes while Emma laughed. She admitted, she did look very pretty and Remus was bound to love her. Emma took her own dress robes and made her way to the bathroom to get changed when Katie stopped her.  
  
"My god girl, have you got make up on?"  
  
"No" Emma said truthfully  
  
"WHAT?! Come here you" She dragged the girl down and pretended to strap her down to the girl in front of the mirror. She grabbed Alexis's lipstick and desperately placed it on her pink lips while Alexis blushed her cheeks to bring out a rosemary colour in her cheekbones. Emma frowned, but since her friends weren't letting her leave without being pampered, she smiled and enjoyed the company of her newest best friends. 


	17. Typical Male Minds

**A/N: **_Oh my god, my chapters are getting worse. I'll quit and contiute later before I screw the whole story up. Sorry guys!_

"This sucks. You guys all have dates and I don't" Andrew complained.  
  
Kiara and Jake laughed. "I'm not surprised by your appearance!" Kiara snorted loudly, staring at herself in the mirror in her 'male' fancy dress robes.  
  
"Trust me mate, it's not that fun" Jake nodded in his direction.  
  
"You wont be saying that when you finish snogging Emma"  
  
"This...suit...is...so uncomfortable!"  
  
"Ha! Snogging Emma? Yeah right"  
  
"Sure sure, you'll have to, to keep in character"  
  
"No I don't..."  
  
"Does this make my ass massive?"  
  
"Trust you to say that Kiara"  
  
"I'm female; I care about my appearance unlike you male bas-"  
  
"You don't know how gay you sound right about now"  
  
"Shut up 'Moony'"  
  
The four Marauders laughed at their discussion which wasn't too abnormal. All four planned on going to the ball with a date, expect poor little Andrew who was stuck Peter, meaning no one wanted to go with a short little chubby boy such as himself.  
  
Jake, for some strange reason, was nervous. He didn't exactly know why, maybe it was because it was a big event and he wanted to impress others around him. Yet he still had to act like an idiot. Kiara wasn't going to struggle either in that point.  
  
Scott glanced up at the clock above his own bed. 7:45PM, fifteen minutes till the ball started. Quickly, he checked himself in the mirror to see all was in neat condition for Katie, before calling the others over to go down to the great hall.  
  
"C'mon, Time to go"  
  
"Nooo..." Kiara winced as she look one last glance in the mirror to see if her hair was ruffled messily enough. "I have to go with her!"  
  
"Act in character, Kiara" Scott said in a dark yet warningly voice. "Sirius loves have girls around him, you're just going to have to act like a major flirt, and do please get into trouble."  
  
"Remus asking us to cause trouble? And your telling me to stay in character" Kiara grunted in reply before grabbing Jakes arm and pulled him down the boys dorm stairs with him, leaving for the great hall.  
  
"I still think this whole ball idea sucks" Andrew muttered quietly as he quickly followed the boys out of the dorm.


	18. The Halloween Ball

**A/N:** _I've promised to make chapters A LOT more longer {Thank Feenix Child}, so this one will be quite a long one, Enjoy! The drama shall begin now..._  
  
Excitement buzzed through the halls as the girls made their way down the corridor that lead to the large wooden oak swing open doors that opened the Great Hall. Emma was satisfied with her looks, after both Alexis and Emma swearing she looked stunning. Her deep long red hair was neatly pulled up onto her head with fashion, with the odd strands of hair falling beside her face. Matching red eye shadow that dashed up her eyelids with the same rosemary colour blush blended into her cheeks. Her lips, also blood red, mixing nicely with her snow white skin. The features on her face were most definitely attractive. As she strolled along side her friends, her deep red strapless dress followed behind her, not finding it difficult to walk on high heels, unlike Alexis. Alexis had chosen an ocean water blue coloured dress after the battle with Katie how she refused to let her go to the ball in jeans and a top. Katie grabbed Emma arm and leant close to her as they approached the doors.  
  
"How exciting!" Katie said in a sort of high pitched voice. She glanced frantically around at the students waiting for their dates at the doors. "Where are they?"  
  
"And I thought us girls had to be fashionable late" Alexis grinned, noticing none of the Marauders had arrived yet. The trio of girls stood in a small huddled circle, not far from the doors awaiting the boys to arrive.  
  
Katie and Alexis got into another argument straight away about Alexis's hair if it was too over done or now. Katie loved it but Alexis thought it was way too much for the ball. Emma, ignoring her friends, scanned other student's faces to see if she recognized anyone. Her green eyes stopped on the dull and depressing face of Severus...Ashley. Surprised to see her at the ball, she wondered if she was able to get a date. As the same position as Kiara, she also wondered if she wanted to go with someone the same sex as her...after all, Severus wasn't exactly the most popular/best looking male in the school.  
  
---  
  
"Come ON! We're already 10 bloody minutes late!"  
  
"Blame Andrew, he flooded the bath room"  
  
"I forgot I left the tap on..."  
  
"Dudes, my shirt won't tuck in!"  
  
"Forget it; Fix it when we get there"  
  
The four Marauders skidded down the halls of Hogwarts, running desperately down empty corridors and jumping steps down the stairs. Trust these four boys to be late for their dates. Jake couldn't help but feel ashamed he had kept Emma waiting for him, though he had to keep telling himself it wasn't his fault. After all, why was he so worried over what Emma thought of him?  
  
"Almost there!" Scott puffed as they slowed to a jog as they reached the hall that lead to the Great Hall.  
  
Kiara was hanging behind the group, desperately trying to tuck her white shirt into her black pants. Though she wasn't doing a great job of it, her top buttons were still undone and her hair was as messy as it would have been any day. Jake smiled at her lack of attempt to scrub up for the evening.  
  
The group slowed to a stop as they reached the oak doors that stood slightly open for other students to slip in and out of. Spotting their dates to one side of the hall, Jake and Scott went to greet their dates while Kiara stood lazily with Andrew, waiting for Alexis to approach her.  
  
Jake was quite amazed at how...beautiful...Emma looked this evening. He normally wouldn't have noticed this, not being attracted to her in any way. But since his character was, he had to act like he was interested in her. Smiling politely, he nodded in greeting and lifted his hand to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "You look...nice"  
  
"I know you don't mean that" Emma smiled, taking his arm lightly as she drove him towards the doors, following Katie and Scott, looking very pleased together.  
  
Jake shrugged at his poor attempt to compliment her. Little did she know, he meant it more than anything.  
  
Alexis stood fed up with staring at Kiara, waiting for her to walk over to her as any other male would have done so. Alexis rolled her dark brown eyes at his rude behavior, she stomped over to him, stumbling slightly on her high heels, her anger rising when Kiara sniggered as she did so.  
  
"Remember this was a dare" she muttered bitterly as she took her arm like every other couple had done so and walked with her, leaning on Kiara slightly for support in her lack of stable walking.  
  
"I didn't need reminding" Kiara answered back clearly, trying to hide the smile slipping onto her lips. Andrew trotted behind them, amazed at all the students in one place at one time.  
  
The Great Hall was beautifully decorated, with orange pumpkin lanterns hovering about 20 feet above the student's heads on the dance floor. The four house tables wore now no where to be seen and the obvious dance floor spaces was in its replacement. Candles lit the room, giving off a bright warm welcoming to everyone who had attended. Right at the front of the hall, above the staff chairs was a large banner with the words "HAPPY HALLOWEEN"  
  
It looked like most of the school had attended the ball. The hall was flooded with different coloured dresses the females had nicely dressed in for the evening, and the large mass amount of black that lurked amongst them of the males dress robes.  
  
"I must say..." Scott said to Katie as their eyes gazed around the hall. "You do look lovely this evening"  
  
Katie blushed and smiled, obviously very flattered, unlike Emma. Something haunted all them that tonight weren't exactly going to be the pleasant night they all expected...  
  
**A/N:** _How's that? Told you I would make it longer! Its 11:51PM and I'm on a role baby! goes to write another chapter_


	19. Sparks fly on the Dance Floor

**A/N:** _I couldn't wait to start this chapter; the idea came to me when I was in the fridge last night when I was looking for a bottle of water. I literally jumped at the idea. Well...at least I thought it was brilliant. Please be warned, Emma & Jake/ Kiara & Alexis shippers might not be impressed. Heh...Kiara and Alexis shippers, I didn't mean that in any sort of gay way._  
  
"Straight A's in Defense Against the Dark Arts? I'm impressed!" Scott grinned at Katie, doing very well at flattering her with his sweet yet polite comments he made towards her. Katie was loving it, she found Remus so much different and sophisticated to the other Marauders. Sometimes she wondered why he even put up with them.  
  
Half an hour into the night and Kiara was bored out of her brains. The band that was playing was only currently playing bouncy tunes that got most students feet tapping, but not Kiara. She rather be sitting detention than be standing around watching loving couples gaze into each other eyes as they danced hand in hand. At least that way she could do something interesting out of her time. The thought made her sick.  
  
Jake and Emma were getting along fairly well. After helping themselves both to some finger food on the displayed tables up against the great halls walls, the couple took a seat down and got themselves into a deep conversation, dropping their voices as they switched the discussion over to their problem just incase anyone around heard them.  
  
"...so chances are" Jake said in a low whisper to Emma, his gentle hazel eyes darting around the hall seeking for anyone who was staring at them. "We're probably not getting out of here in a hurry"  
  
Emma tried to hide her disappointment. Although it was her very own wish to become Lily, she hadn't thought through of what she was saying and was expecting nothing to happen like any body else would of done. As they say, expect the unexpected.  
  
Jake noticed a hint of disappointment showing in Emma's face, so he quickly said something positive to cheer her up with. "But, I mean...look on the bright side, it's just like a holiday from our own reality"  
  
Emma tilted her head to the side slightly, stroking a strand of auburn hair behind her left ear as she thought of these words. "True...but every holiday means leaving something behind"  
  
Kiara and Andrew stood by the food table were busy helping themselves to handfuls of food and stuffing them into their mouths rudely. Alexis was fed up of Kiara enough already and had strolled over to her Hufflepuff friends where she chatted to them nicely, pretending she never asked Kiara to the ball. Kiara burped loudly, others around pretending not to notice.  
  
"Oi, mate, where ya going?" Kiara called out to Andrew as he scuttled off to the other side of the hall. Andrew turned around and shrugged at Kiara as he continued to make his way across the dance floor, heading towards a group of girls. Kiara rolled her eyes and leant her body onto the edge of the table, once again watching the couples together all around her. Her eyes shifted over to the table where a large bowl of punch sat, untouched by anyone so far. Glancing around for a cup or some sort of container to drink from, Kiara shrugged when there was none provided, picked up the whole bowl and started to drink from it.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had ordered the band to drop the tempo and play a soft slow song for all the couples, signaling a slow dance. Scott, with much confidence, had no problem asking Katie into a dance who accepted gracefully as they took each others hands and glided onto the dance floor.  
  
Jake glanced across at Emma. "Wanna dance?" he said, trying to sound more confident than he really was.  
  
Emma rolled her eyes "That's no way to ask a lady"  
  
Jake stood to his feet, Emma following him and cleared his throat lightly. He then took a small bow and offered his arm out to him. "Would thy lady like to dance?" he asked in a fake English accent.  
  
Emma giggled and took his arm with a small nod. "Only if one doesn't step on thy toes" she answered in the same accent as him.  
  
The two walked into the middle of the dance floor, dodging other couples as they did so. When they found a suitable clearing on the floor, Jake hesitated slightly at first then took Emma's hand gently and slipped his other hand around her waist, keeping an eye on Scott and Katie to copy their movements.  
  
Alexis scowled secretly when her friends left her to go find their dates to dance with. Sighing, she glanced over to Kiara, looking very stupid trying to drink from a full bowl of punch. Rolling her brown eyes, she forced herself over towards her.  
  
Kiara looked lowered the bowl from her lips and grinned at Alexis as she began to approach her. She took a hand off and waved at her friendly before starting to walk towards her. "Hey Lexi...wan-shhhhiit!"  
  
Just as Alexis had reached Kiara, she was only about a foot away from her when Kiara tripped on unlit pumpkin lantern on the floor, tipping the entire punch bowl onto Alexis.  
  
Dripping wet from waist up, Alexis raised her arms up, watching the juice drip off her fingertips. The top of her blue dress was now stained a dark blue and her hair, dripping wet and sticking messily to her face with her mascara beginning to run slightly. Kiara froze with shock as she stared at the girl and opened her mouth to apologize when she was once again slapped across the face, only ten times harder than the first time.  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Alexis screamed at Kiara, not caring that almost every single student in the school now had their eyes onto the couple. Kiara lifted her hand to rub her cheek where she had slapped her, tempted to slap her back but somehow controlled herself. Alexis didn't await Kiara's answer and stormed out of the great hall and onto a nearby balcony, stumbling in her high heels as she did so.  
  
Kiara raised her eyebrows in surprise and turned around slowly to see every single couple in the school staring at her. Hiding her embarrassment, she lifted an arm and scratched the back of her neck nervously, smiling innocently as she stepped backwards, quickly turned around and power walked out of the hall.  
  
Emma looked up at Jake and let go of his hand, stepping away for him. "I'm...sorry, it's just...I..." she started, then realizing Jake would understand, she followed Alexis out onto the balcony leaving him standing in the middle of the dance floor. Katie scurried off from Scott after bidding her goodbyes and followed Emma.  
  
**A/N:** _Hahaha, I love this chapter! –huggles chapter-_


	20. Love or Hate?

**A/N:** _This chapter is rather depressing...alwell._  
  
Alexis sat over the edge of the balcony sobbing quietly. Bathed in the half moon moonlight, Alexis kept her head low as she cried in silence. Emma and Katie paused from behind her and exchanged looks before going to comfort her.  
  
"Lexi..." Katie said softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What do you think!?" Alexis snapped as she flung her head up to view her friends in soft glow of the moonlight. "I asked the guy I might actually like...YES, MIGHT actually like, out on a date to the ball and my only chance of maybe getting him to like me back and he spills a fruit punch all over me. What does that tell you?!"  
  
Katie fell silent and glanced sideways at Emma who was standing next to her. Alexis looked up at the girls for a moment then lowered her head down again. Emma sighed and shook her head lightly, gazing out onto the view of Hogwarts.  
  
Small orange lit fairies danced around the trio of friends, one landing on Alexis's shoulder who automatically swatted it with her free hand out of the way, sending the small creature screaming and flying into nearby rose bushes. Katie and Emma didn't comment on this, but Emma decided something had to be done.  
  
"I know you think Sirius is an idiotic male..." Emma started, waiting to see if Alexis would interrupt her. When she didn't, she carried on. "...but did you really think he would of said yes to go to you to the ball if he didn't have some sort of interest in him? You can't blame him for his silly actions, I'm sure he's outside the hall right now kicking himself for what he's done."  
  
Alexis didn't move. She kept her head face buried into her knees, thinking about what Emma just told her. To finish her small speech off, Emma spoke once again watching the orange fairies attempt to help the one Alexis attacked out of the rosebush. "Just give him a chance...I know he's interested in you"  
  
Alexis raised her head at these words and flung onto her best friends with arms wide, bringing them both into a supported hug. Emma smiled at her success and placed her arms around her as well. After pulling away from the hug, Katie offered Alexis a hand off the edge of the balcony, Alexis smiling gratefully at her friends.  
  
"Come now Lexi, lets go get you cleaned up, your date is waiting" Katie grinned.  
  
"He's my date for a dare remember, and I so don't like him!" Alexis answered with a small smile. If the two were to tell Kiara that Alexis fancied Sirius, she would kill them.  
  
"I'll come with you" Emma offered.  
  
"Nah, Lover boy is waiting for you" Katie pointed out, referring to Jake. Emma rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement, giving Alexis one last hug before she left with Katie to the bathrooms. As Emma re-entered the hall, everyone was back into the slow music dancing once again and waiting for Jake as he approached her.  
  
"Well, Kiara's done it this time..." Jake muttered dully, half disappointed she had interrupted their dance.  
  
"I'll sort it out" Emma smiled, walking back to the same balcony she had just been with Alexis but now with Jake. Both of them sat on the edge of the balcony like Alexis had done, staring down at the grounds with the giant lake below them. Emma watched the fairies once again, most interested in them, for she had never seen real live fairies in the muggle world. Jake spoke to break the silence.  
  
"You do look nice tonight, and I did mean it"  
  
"You know you do a great impersonation of James" she smiled at the boy in the dim moonlight.  
  
Jake shrugged at the compliment. "You're not a bad Lily either. But I wish I could go home..."  
  
Emma turned her body to the side slightly so she was facing Jake fully. After taking a few deep breathes, she spoke when he turned to face the same way, their faces only inches away from each other.  
  
"Jake, I have to tell you something..."  
  
Jake didn't take his eyes off Emma's eyes the whole time they were facing each other. "What's that?"  
  
Emma lowered her head slightly, breaking the eye contact, taking a few seconds to get the courage of what she about to tell him. Jake waited patiently, moving ever so slightly closer to her when she raised her head again.  
  
"Remember the note Andrew found in your dorm? The "Birthday wishes come true" one? That was my fault. It was my birthday the day before we woke up like this...I wished I was Lily"  
  
She sighed slightly and looked away from him again. Jake frowned slightly and moved himself away from Emma, ruining the moment. He took a few seconds to let the words sink in. Finally, he spoke. "So it's your fault we're like this?"  
  
"No!...Well...yes...but Jake..."  
  
"Did you realize none of us may ever see our families again?"  
  
"Jake, I didn't mean-"  
  
"Did you ever consider us before you said something so stupid?!"  
  
"I didn't kno-"  
  
"DID YOU EVEN THINK?" Jake yelled, moving his body off the balcony edge and stared at her furiously. Emma suddenly felt the burning sensation of tears build up in her eyes; she looked away quickly hoping Jake wouldn't notice. Although Jake did notice, he didn't say anything or feel any sorrier for her.  
  
"You just don't care" he said bitterly, not awaiting her answer and stormed back into the great hall. Scott saw Jake storm angrily across the hall and jogged to catch up to him.  
  
"Mate, what's wrong?" Scott asked comfortingly.  
  
"Just piss off for a moment, okay?" Jake spat at the boy darkly before walking out of the hall, leaving Scott standing behind him in confusion.  
  
**A/N:** _Now this Chapter has made me depressed. –hides from E/J shippers with fire and pitchforks-_


	21. New expectations

Kiara had decided to go into hiding, feeling sorry for herself, wondering if Alexis would ever forgive her for her stupid actions. She didn't mean to make her soaking wet...maybe she thought it was deliberate. Sighing, she slid down the wall and landed on the floor with her knees up and her arms hanging over them.  
  
None other but Morgan Myers was seeking Kiara at this time. She pitied the boy and was furious with Alexis at how badly she had treated him. So instead, she was going to comfort him with her charm and hopefully get a little something in return.  
  
Poking her head down the hall, she smiled at the handsome sight of what she thought was Sirius Black sitting depressingly against the wall half way down the hall. She quickly stood up straight, flattened her hair, make sure she was looking beautiful and strode down the hall. "Aww, Whats wrong Siri- kins?"  
  
Kiara looked up to see a young girl in a pale pink dress hurry towards her. She groaned at the sight of her, recognizing her of the obsessive girl of Sirius in the common room. The one she rejected to the ball. Praying she wouldn't be here for long, Kiara got to her feet and stood before the girl who was battering her eyelids continuously. "Nothing...uh...girl in Gryffindor"  
  
Morgan pouted like a small child at his reply, yet she was furious he had forgotten her name. "I'm Morgan, silly!" she said teasingly, pushing her lightly on her left arm. Kiara took a step back. She was coming closer to her every second for some strange reason.  
  
"You made Alexis upset..." Morgan started, twirling a strand of silvery blonde hair with her fingers. "But don't worry, she's just a stupid cow" she said with a grin.  
  
Kiara frowned, and took another step back, Morgan creeping closer to her every second. "Well...exactly I thi-"  
  
But Kiara's words were cut off when Morgan lunged towards her, locking lips with the one she thought was Sirius Black. She placed her hands on the Kiara's cheeks, preventing her for moving away. After a struggle (the girl was surprisingly strong), Kiara pulled away suddenly, moving about 5 feet away for the girl, wiping her mouth on her sleeve desperately. She felt sick...no...disgusted! Another girl had just kissed her! Kiara spat on to the left on the floor, ignoring Morgan's giggles.  
  
"My, you are a great kisser, mine another one?"  
  
"Get away from me!!" Kiara yelped, running backwards and tripping over slightly as she did so. She turned around and ran out of the hall, leaving Morgan very offended.  
  
"SIRIUS!!" She called out after her, but Kiara was already half way back to the great hall.  
  
---

It was 10PM before Katie and Alexis returned back to the ball with 2 hours left to spare of the night. Alexis had had a shower and was now in the red dress that Katie hadn't worn to the ball. Her hair was out looking plain and simple, looking just as pretty as she had done before.  
  
Emma was upset that Jake had gotten so angry at her, though she couldn't tell Katie or Alexis about it. James wouldn't go off at Lily like that, so she would have to hide her feelings from them. She had explained to Scott what had happened, but left her at the sight of Katie, both of them resuming their dance. Alexis and Emma watched from the side starting a new conversation.  
  
"Where's James?" Alexis asked out of pure curiosity.  
  
Emma hesitated for a moment. "I think he's with Sirius"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Typical Males"  
  
"I'll say"  
  
Emma sighed. The ball wasn't exactly what she was hoping it to be, especially when she was develop a small liking for Jake. Though she would never tell anyone that. Emma nudged Alexis gently, pointing in the direction of the Kiara who was sitting along in one seat not so far away from them. Alexis sighed, she knew she had to apologize, but she didn't want to. Within no time, Emma was dragging her over towards her.  
  
"Sirius...Alexis..." Emma started, staring at the two. "I think something needs to be sorted here"  
  
Alexis shifted uncomfortably in her seat before she looked up at Alexis. "I'm sorry for mistaking you for being on fire"  
  
Alexis slipped a small smile and nodded, accepting the apology. "I'm sorry for screaming my head off at you"  
  
"No problem, I'm used to it"  
  
"Good" Emma said in a that's-final voice. "Now we have that sorted out of the way"  
  
Alexis frowned slightly. "If you're here, where's James?"  
  
Emma hesitated. She couldn't cover up her lie anymore.  
  
Kiara shrugged. "I thought he was with you guys"  
  
The two looked up at Emma, awaiting her answer.

**A/N:** _Poor Kiara, you gotta pity her. A/K Shippers, happy now? See, Alexis isn't a pure bitch, shes an awesome tom-boy too. E/J Shippers...-sigh- you'll just have to wait and see.._


	22. It all ends in tears

**A/N:** _I've realized how well I could rephrase every chapter here, but I won't. Sorry for the delay, a few big things have just interrupted my life. I'll try to add 3 more chapters before next Monday._

"You did WHAT?"

Scott, Kiara and Andrew stood staring at Emma, mouths wide open as their reaction to the same thing that Emma had previous told Jake. Emma stared at the floor sheepishly, regretting she had said anything. Kiara, surely enough had broken the silence with her little comment. Why did life have to be so difficult?

Scott then took action, and Emma was grateful for how understanding he was. He half smiled and shrugged casually as if it was no real big deal.

"Well, how often 'do' wishes come true? Saying it didn't mean she exactly meant it. How often had be of wished for something that we didn't exactly mean?"

Andrew nodded in agreement but Kiara's reaction was almost as stubborn as Jakes.

"Right, so we're screwed here because of you?"

"Kiara!"

"It's TRUE! It's HER fault!"

Emma didn't take her eyes off the floor. How she wished with all her might that she could turn back time. Maybe they were right, maybe she was selfish. But she had no idea it would happen. Wishes are just stupid little fairytales. This whole situation was a stupid little fairytale.

Letting her auburn hair fall at the side of her face as she kept her stare focused on the ground, she felt the hot prickling sensation of tears building up in her stunning emerald green eyes again, turning her back onto the group to hide her feelings.

Scott elbowed Kiara hard in the ribs who winced loudly before sighing at the mistake of letting her big mouth open once again.

"Sorry" she muttered unconvincingly. "I guess it isn't really your fault"

Emma wasn't listening. She thought telling them would be the right thing to do. Without another word, she fled from the hall leaving the confused remaining Marauders behind her. She passed Alexis and Katie on her way out, both of them seeing the tears building up in her eyes and the depressed look written on her face and followed out after her. Emma picked up her pace; she just wanted to be alone.

"God...Bloody James, Oi! LILY!"

Emma ignored the call and burst out onto the grounds, taking herself to the lake where she collapsed on her knees on the banks edge right before the water. Tears streaming down her face with running mascara, she looked up and glanced over the lake with the bright half moon reflecting in the water.

"Why me..." she sobbed quietly before the small thuds of footsteps on the ground slowed to a walk as her two friends dropped down on either side of her.

"I think we've had another crying for one night" Lexi nodded, gently pushing Emma's hair back behind her ears.

"I don't want to be here anymore" Emma whispered as she brought her knees to her chest, keeping her eyes straight ahead of her and out onto the lake.

Katie half smiled and spoke next. "If this is about James Potter..."

"James has nothing to do with it" Emma lied quietly, cutting her off and hoping to drop the subject. If only Jake realized how much he had hurt Emma, it WASN'T her fault.

"Don't you lie to me Lily Evans!" Alexis accused, shocking Emma how much she could see right through her. Emma glanced at her as a small smirk appeared on Alexis' face. "I knew it"

"Knew what?" Katie answered before Emma could

"You like him"

"No...I don-"

"Liar"

"It's about something..."

"Why else would you be crying after your little session on the balcony? And after you spoke to the rest of the Marauders..." Alexis nodded, pleased at her arguing material.

Emma buried her head in her hands again. Katie rolled her eyes and sighed muttering something that sounded a lot like, 'Stupid males'.

"You won't understand" Emma sobbed quietly.

"Try us"

"If we won't, no one else will"

"Lils..." Alexis' tone had become very serious. It was rare for the girl to settle down from the pranks and the jokes. Emma guessed when it came to friends, they meant everything. "What's going on?"

For the first time ever Emma had never wanted to bad to tell someone something. She wanted to spill everything. The site, the mix up, the absence from her family, the fictional story she was captured in. Everything.

But she remained silent. She said nothing.


	23. Theres more to this game

**A/N:** _CELEBRATE! It is I! And back with a new chapter. Hey, it hasn't been THAT long...only a few months or so...Anyway, just read the stupid chapter and review! Oh yeah, if you like, go check out my new story "Seriously Sirius". Beffy liked it, hope you guys will too Its got a lot more humor in it, and less drama._

Back inside the hall everything was starting to pack up. Still, Jake hadn't returned and Kiara was getting fed up of everything, releasing her anger slowly. The remaining Marauders decided to hit the hay and retreat back to the common room, suspecting Jake was sulking up there. Silently, they climbed up the towering stairs until Anthony piped up. "Y'know, I honestly thought being my character would be fun"

Scott glanced down at the chubby little boy next to him and grinned. "Well, if it means being a werewolf, traitor or claimed to be a mass murderer..."

"Speaking of which, when ARE we going to get out of here?" Kiara interrupted in a rude sort of tone.

Scott narrowed his eyes on Kiara. "Well, if you want to get your ass into the library and figure out a way to get out of here"

"I would if I actually "understood" anything about magic..." Kiara growled as she turned around to fully face Scott. The two were around the same height, and it wasn't often when two Marauders had a disagreement. 

"And you think I'm an expert? Well, how about a little thing called trying, Kiara?"

"Are you saying I don't do anything?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I guess you have Lazy written all over you"

"I may be a girl, but I could kick your ass Scott!"

"Bring it on then"

"Guys..." Anthony said quietly, grabbing their attentions as they looked left, faces inches away from each other at a bunch of staring Ravenclaws. The group were all females, and were staring at the two like they had just grown a second head. The two quickly moved away from each other and Kiara suddenly darted down the hall and out of site. In result, Scott and Anthony were left with to do the explaining.

"Uh...It's a joke, y'know...Sirius as a girl...I like to call myself scott..." Scott failed tried desperately to cover up their little outburst.

The girls glanced at each other, burst into a fit of giggles and carried on down the hall. The second they turned the corner, Scott smacked Anthony around the back of his head.

"Oww!" Anthony yelped as he rubbed the back of his head, jumping out of arm reach away form Scott. "What was th-"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott hissed through gritted teeth as they continued their walk back to the common room, the most likely place were Kiara pranced off too. "They could go off telling the whole fricken school we're insane!"

"Yeah, well all the better reason to get out of here quicker..." Anthony muttered. And at that comment, the two returned silently to the common room.

---

The girls were having a more pleasant time. Alexis and Katie had cheered up Emma very well and she was now smiling brightly without another tear in sight. Katie and Alexis were happily sharing old times with Emma pretending to remember them and laugh at all the stupid things they had done together.

"..And then Morgan came in she practically screamed!" Alexis grinned while Katie snorted with laughter after retelling the tale when they Alexis flooded the Girls Dorms with toads. "Then she claimed one of them broke her hairbrush, god, what a drama queen" Katie added on after she calmed down a bit.

Emma smiled at the two as they trio turned walked down the hall when Ashley came towards them. Katie and Alexis exchanged glances and moved away for what they thought was Severus. Hesitating, Emma gave Ashley a worried glance, but Ashley vainly ignored her. "I need you to come with me"

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Alexis butted in, moving Emma a step back away from Ashley "She's not going anywhere with you..."

"It's important" Ashley snarled at Alexis. Katie backed off straight away, but Alexis stood her ground. "Look Snivellus, Leave us alone" Alexis hissed back.

"No, Lexi, if it's important..." Emma cut in, stepping away from Alexis. Alexis stared at Emma in some confusion for a moment before turning away. "Scream if he tries anything dodgy"

Ashley and Emma waited till Alexis and Katie had left around the hall corner, Alexis looking over her shoulder at the two before they disappeared when Ashley grabbed Emma's left arm and pulled her down the hall. Emma glanced at Ashley with worry, but Ashley signaled her to be quiet as they turned around the corridor.

"It's Jake..." Ashley started, keeping her voice low for any passer bys. "And he's not looking good"

"What's happened?" Emma asked, trying not to let the panic show in her tone of voice. "He was fine when I saw him at the ball...then he stormed off and..."

"He's in the hospital wing now," Ashley continued, trying to waste as least time as possible. "I think you should go see him, more of the story is being discovered and it looks like its not going to be easy to defeat..."

Emma frowned, confused by Ashley's words, but once again Ashley continued before she could speak. "Go, now. Meet me tomorrow in the dungeons, bring the others"

Ashley spun around on her heels and darted down the corridor and out of site leaving Emma filled with many questions and different emoticons.

**A/N:** _Muahaha, A cliffy. I really don't understand why this story is so great...Now I need to sit and think up ideas how to end this thing -.-_


	24. The Dream

**A/N:** _Its 9:37PM on a Saturday night. And damn, I'm feeling literate. Here I go, wish me luck with this! It's gonna be dramatic. Be warned, it's also going to be l-o-n-g!_

Thoughts tumbled through Emma's mind by the second as she ran down moonlight halls and challenging stairs on her way to the Hospital Wing. Clutching the front of her red dress in front of her feet, she paused for a moment as she tossed her matching red high heels off and to the left side near the cold stone walls and continued her trail to the Hospital Wing.

What could have happened to Jake? What did Ashley mean? Was all this really her fault? These questions and more troubled Emma. And every second she spent in this castle, the more she began to miss her home back in Australia. In the year 2004. With her own friends and family. Under the name, and appearance of Emma Hogan. But there was no point missing home. She was in London. In the year 1977. With her Role playing cast. Under the name, and appearance of Lily Evans. And now things might just get worse.

She turned the corner sharply, skidding on the flat tiles in her tanned stockings when it hit her. No, not something physically. It was an image. In her mind. Almost like she had fallen asleep and started dreaming. She was in a house. In front of her there where wooden stairs leading up to another story and to her left there was a wooden book case. Emma moved her way towards the bookcase where there was a row of framed moving photos. One of them was herself, as Lily, and Jake, as James with the other Marauders grinning and waving dressed in straight black robes with hat outside the great hall. It was the Gryffindor robes, but something else. Emma look one last glance at the photo and moved on.

On the bookcase, there were many photos of herself and Jake together. Laughing, Grinning, Smiling like there wasn't a worry in the world. Then there was an interruption from Emma's gazing at the photos. The sound of a baby crying out. The crying was soft, almost mystical like and coming from upstairs. Emma rested her hand on the wooden railing and took her first step up the stairs. To her right, there was a mirror hanging on the wall. Emma stared into it and was surprised by the reflection.

It was Lily...But different. Her hair had been cut and was shoulder length in style. Her auburn red hair had golden blonde streak highlights through them. She still had the same dazzling green eyes, but her face looked more...matured. None of this was making sense to Emma. And the baby's crying continued on.

She braced herself for a second step, when there was a knock of wood coming from behind her. Emma glanced over her shoulder to see a wooden oak front door behind her. She turned herself around and walked over to the door. This dream...it made no sense. What were the photos saying? Why did she so look different? A strong sense told her it wasn't wise to open the door, but she placed her hand on the brass doorknob anyway. A turn of the handle and the door swung open.

In front of her stood a figure. A dark figure. The figures face was hidden under a hood from the cloak he was wearing. A pale hand raised holding a wand threateningly towards Emma. In horror, Emma grabbed the oak door and attempted to slam the door shut on the figure. But he was too strong. He made his way into the house and closer to Emma. Emma panicked and realized the baby crying had turned into an unpleasant screaming. Emma glanced around for protection but only stumbled backwards on her feet.

Then it was over. Emma awoke with the bright sun streaming through the open windows blinding her eyes. She was right were she was...only minutes ago. But the night was over, and the sun was high in the sky. Her body laid stiff and cold on the hard tiles beside the hard stone wall. Emma lifted her head and her upper body up so she sat. Her head throbbed painfully as she brushed her fire red hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. She must have collapsed at the corner and had only awoken now.

What was that dream? Or was it a dream? Her reflection...The figure...the photos of her and Jake.

Jake!

Quickly as she could, Emma leaped to her feet and stumbled her first few steps to stairs. On her way, A Hufflepuff about her age passed her with a confused look on her face. "Morning Lily, Haven't changed yet?" the Hufflepuff asked, obviously referring to Emma's dress. Emma didn't reply. Her stumbled formed into a run as she sprinted down the halls and finally reaching the Large oak doors of the Hospital Wing.

She didn't wait for an invite and busted through doors, making quite an entrance. Still only being half asleep, she limped her way into the ward where the nurse raised an eyebrow at her. "Goodness child! You're up early, what in heavens name-"

"I need to see Jake" Emma demanded.

"Jake? My lord, may the devils have captured your soul-"

"No, not Jake, I mean James. James Potter" Emma corrected, mentally cursing herself on calling him by his real name. The nurse gave her a sturdy look, deciding whether to protest about being too early in the morning for visiting hours. But by the tone of her voice and the state of her appearance, it was obviously important. After all, how often does Lily Evans ask to see James Potter?

"He's over there, Miss Evans" the nurse replied, pointing a bony finger to the ward on Lily's left. "Mind you though, he may be sleeping"

Emma ignored the nurse as she approached the bed hidden behind a light blue curtain. Gently, she pulled back the curtain and was horrified to see what it relived.

Jake was lying in the bed with the blanket just up past his waist. His face was covered in terrible gashes and deep cuts. Traces of blood could be seen on the white sheets he was lying in. His arms, just as bad as his face. He had obviously been attacked. In shock, Emma pulled her hand to cover her mouth as she examined the boy feeling much pity for him. At that moment, Jake stirred and opened his eyes looking much different (and attractive, minus the cuts) without his glasses on.

Jake glanced up at Emma, only seeing the blurred figure of a red head standing before him. Carefully, he reached over to his bedside table where he slipped on his glasses making Emma clear before him. Jake smiled weakly as Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"Jake..." Emma breathed "Wh-what happened to you?"

"Good morning to you to, Miss Evans" Jake joked weakly as he coughed and attempted to sit up, scrunching up his eyes in pain. He rested back against his pillow and braced himself to tell the story of what happened.

"I...I don't really remember all of it..." he began slowly "but...after we fought, I ran into the Forrest. It was only edge, when I heard something behind me. I turned...and I think I fell asleep. It was like a dream, I was in this house...there was these photos-..."

"On the bookcase" Emma finished for him. Jake looked up at her, confused. "How do you know?"

"I had the same dream." Emma spoke softly and paused for a moment while she thought. Jake had had the same dream as she had. What did this mean? Did they others have it too? Why is this happening?!

"Jake...Something really weird is going on around here"

**A/N:** _Told you it was long. That took from 9:37PM-11:04PM. I tend to take my time though. Its all very spooky now! Muahaha, I love this! Hope you liked this chapter, for some reason, I really did._


	25. Shattering News

**A/N:** _Woo! Okay, not as long now. But I've been pretty busy with school and stuff. But just think...only a few more weeks till the Summer Holidays! Now, in Australia, we get 7 weeks off from around mid December to the beginning of February. That means I can promise you more chapters. I'll be closing this story on a cliff hanger and start it up again for another one. Oh yeah, keep reviewing, I love reviews )_

"Oi, Scott, Get up"

Scott fumbled in his bed sheets, tossing over so quickly that his arm flung into Kiara's face while she was leaning over to wake him up with Scotts shoulder impacting on Kiara's cheekbone. She whined and took a few steps back.

"Ohhh, you'll pay for that you son of a..."

Kiara pushed her arms out in front of her and with all her might tossed Scott right out of his bed causing him to land with a loud thump on the wooden board floors below. Scott jolted up, eyes wide and looking wildly around the room. His eyes rested on Kiara and realized what happened. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What the hell is yours? Smacking me in the cheek..." Kiara replied, rubbing her cheek bone and sending an angry look towards Scott.

"I didn't do that! Well...I didn't mean to, must have been reflexes"

"Oh shut up, I don't care of your reflexes" Kiara grunted as she took a seat on the bed next to Scotts, sitting right on Andrews legs with him responding with a loud wince. Ignoring him, she carried on. "Dude, Jakes not back yet, and the chicks down stairs say Emma's gone too"

Scott got to his feet; brushed imaginary dust from his pj's and scooped up the sheets he dragged down with him in his fall and placing them back onto his four poster bed. He looked up to Kiara and Andrew (now giving full attention). "Let's go find him then"

---

"Times up! Out Miss Evans!"

Emma spun around to see the nurse standing firmly behind her, hands on hips with an unimpressed look on her aged face. Emma opened her mouth to protest but the nurse interrupted her. "Out! NOW!"

Emma stood to her feet. "But Miss, please...This is so import-"

"Out, out, out, out, OUT!" The nurse screamed, causing Jake to cringe at the yell of her voice. Emma shot Jake a look of help but was interrupted again before he could react. "Go, go, go!" The nurse grabbed Emma's arm and started to drag her towards the wooden oak doors.

"Bu...but why?" Emma cried, avoiding tears from the shock. The nurse shot her a dangerous look as they reached the doors and opened them. "Because miss..." She pushed Emma harshly out the door. "The boy needs his rest!" The door slammed shut with a loud bang.

Emma sighed and turned around to see Alexis' down the hall. Emma smiled and started to jog towards her, her blood red dress swaying in the wind as she ran. Still being rather early for anyone to be up, the hall was the deserted as Alexis stood against the wall, head hanging down with her hair covering her face, staring at what seemed like a piece of parchment below in her hands.

"Alexis! Thank god! I need you're help so badly" Emma puffed after the run down the hall. "It's Jake, he's hurt! He went into the forest last night and now he's-"

"Lily, we don't know anyone called Jake" Alexis said dully, not lifting her head. Emma ignored the unusually behavior and carried on.

"James! Sorry, Jake, James same thing. Anyway, he went into the forest and was attacked! He's covered in scratches in terrible gashes...you must help me get back into the hospital wing, it's really urgent"

"I don't want to help" Alexis sighed, raising her head slowly. She looked pale so pale... Her hair lay low in front of her shoulder blades, dressed fully in school uniform. Her eyes, so sad looking. Staring into them was like staring at a shattered mirror on the floor and seeing your reflection in every piece.

"Wh-what?" Emma couldn't believe her ears. She didn't want to help? How could she be so selfish? "You have to help me!" Emma cried in alarm, desperate to talk to him.

"You just don't GET it, do you?!" Alexis yelled suddenly. Emma fell quiet, finally realizing something was wrong. Alexis bit her lip softly and continued. "Nobody gets it! Nobody even cares!" she cried, throw the parchment at Emma. The parchment flew and flipped in mid air before fluttering down to Emma's feet. Emma looked down at the parchment and then back up to Alexis, trying to understand what she was talking about. She opened her mouth to say something, but Alexis cut in front.

"They're dead! Gone. Never to be seen again" Alexis yelled again, slightly quieter than before. Emma stared at Alexis, shocked with disbelief. Alexis looked down towards her feet, her brunette hair falling in front of her eyes as she dead. "He killed them. Voldemont killed my parents.." she spoke softly, tattered and torn with emoticons.

Emma felt like crying. There she was, standing before a girl she was suppose to have known all her life, and she's broken with horrifying news. She was stuck for something she wasn't. And all she wanted to do, was break down and weep.

Oh how she took life for granted as a muggle. When the least of her problems was Sabrina Rodrick, the popular skanky girl in her year. When her father had left them and her mother had been struggling to support them. When the Drew twins would be her late afternoon entertainment. And her friends, her friends where her life. But no one could understand this feeling now. She felt so selfish.

Emma bent to her knees slowly and picked up the letter, taking one last look at Alexis before moving her eyes down to the hand written parchment.

_"Dear Miss Kingly,_

_We are extremely sorry to inform you there was a fatal attack last night, 10:45PM, on Julie and Jordan Kingly. The couple were both killed by he-who-must-not-be-named. We would also like to inform your new legal guardian will be your grandmother, Ms Kelsey Kingly. The Ministry sends its greatest sorrow for your loss._

_Yours truly,_

_Spencer Heights.   
Assistant of the Ministry of Magic"_

"Lexi..." Emma breathed, not daring to speak any louder "I am so...so sorry..."

Alexis sniffed, finally lifting her head up again, her eyes red, puffy and watery from her tears. She stared up towards the ceiling, resisting any more tears to fall and bit her lip once more. "I swear Lily...I will find him...and I will murder him with my bare hands" she threatened darkly. "I _will_ kill Lord Voldemort"

**A/N:** _I'm sorry...These chapters are so depressing. I promise I'll cheer things up again soon! Until next time, You stay classy, San Diego._


	26. Andrew's Mission

**A/N:**_ Hey! It's me again! Please, don't shoot me for the lack of update. You see, my computer got wiped, along with Microsoft Word, so for the past couple of weeks I haven't had anything to actually WRITE the stories into. Also, it was laziness. Even my MSN name says "Queen of Laziness". Mental note to self - Stop making this story look so Soap Opera-ish. Whooaaa, More drama heading this way. Fasten your seat belts people!_

"For god sakes, we've looked EVERYWHERE, we're not going to find them!" Kiara whined, throwing herself onto the Gryffindor Common Room couch, after the long search of looking for Emma and Jake. "I'm tired" she grumbled, shifting her weight on the couch to make herself more comfortable.

Silence was ringing through Scotts ears as he stood, hands on hips staring at the floor in deep thought. How could of this gotten so wrong? The whole purpose of roleplaying in the first place is about to make out as these characters in the first place. Becoming those characters was almost like a dream come true, but that was far from reality now they had experienced it. A dream? More like a nightmare that just wont end.

"Come on, we can't just give u-"  
"Yes we can!" Kiara growled, sending Scott a death-threatening stare. "Its their problem if they got lost, heck, its all their fault all together! I just want to go home" she sulked. That was the turning point for Scott. She had crossed the line.

"That's IT!" Scott roared, pointing an accusing finger at Kiara as he yelled. "The whole time we've been here, all you've ever done is thought about yourself! Do you really think we want to be here too? We're stuck here, theres NOTHING we can do about it, so learn to live with it!" he bellowed, sending an echo around the Common Room.

And then the silence returned. The somewhat deafening silence.

Andrew sat quietly, wrinkling his Peter piggy nose as he gazed into the blazing fire. The common room was only occupied by the those three, no other Gryffindor to be seen. It was a lovely day outside and most of the population would be soaking up the sun out on the grounds. People who knew who they were. People who knew themselves.

Andrew leant forward, looking to be in deep thought as he randomly stood up as quick as he could and walked out of the Common Room. He felt scott's eyes on the back of his head as he left, but didn't dare to turn around to to say where he was heading. If they didn't want to find them, fine, but Andrew now had a mission.  
A mission to get everyone out of this place safely.  
And, if possible, quickly.

---

"Why wont you let me leave?!" Jake cried, as he shot an innocent yet upsetting look at the nurse who was busy shuffling around up and down the ward, sometimes busy with paper work or carrying different medicines around from place to place. She stopped suddenly, back turned to him as breathed out a sigh. Then, as quick as could be, she spun at the heel and glare at Jake with threatening narrowed eyes as she spoke with a bitter taste. "Mr Potter, I've explained to you three times already!"

"Well, tell me again, with a recent excuse this time" Jake answered back, surprised at himself for making a smart arse comment, as such to an adult. The nurse shot him another look from over her shoulder, before continuing, muttering a few words under her breathe.

"I heard that!" Jake shouted down the ward at her, making a strange look to himself. Why was he doing this? Maybe this whole situation was getting to him. He was known to get like this when he was frustrated. Maybe that was it...

And then it happened again. It was like he had fallen asleep instantly and stepped right into a dream. But it was clearer than a dream, it almost seemed real. The setting around him fluttered around him, and changed to a darker, more depressing theme. Jake recognized he was in the Dungeons. In front of him (and appearing out of sheer no where) was Ashley, as Snape on the cold, hard rough stone floor, stumbling to get to her feet. She rose slowly, shaking nervously and snarling darkly at Jake. She pulled back her Snape like greasy black hair to reveal a series of deep cuts and gashes across her cheekbone. Jake raised an eyebrow. "Ashley..." Jake stepped forward to help her.

"Stay back Potter" Ashley snarled taking a step back from Jake, raising her wand in defense. Jake then knew this wasn't Ashley. This was the 'real' Snape of Hogwarts.

Down in Jakes left hand, he held on to a wand, gripped tightly in the palm. Then it clicked. This was a duel. James versus's Snape, another one of those things. Another...memory, even.

And before Jake could react, Snape had already mutter a curse onto to him right before when he woke up.

"Oi! You! You're awake!"  
Jake blinked at the harsh light and battered his eyelids several times before fully opening his eyes to watch the blurred images swerve around him. Peering over his head was Kiara, grinning madly with excitement. Jake frowned and shifted himself up wards, Kiara moving out of his way and going back to her seat next to the bed. Scott, Andrew and Emma all came racing over from the other side of the ward. Jake held up his arm and grabbed the back of his neck, rubbing it as he sat up in the hospital ward bed. "Whats going on?" he asked, squinting around the room.

Kiara handed Jake a pair of familiar glasses, which he took gratefully and slipped them on in front of his eyes, immediantly making his view better. All four of his friends stood around his bed, staring at him strangely. Jake looked away from all of their faces, awaiting someone to answer his question.

"I went looking for you" Andrew squeaked (obviously, not meaning too, but being trapped inside Peter Pettigrews body, he had no choice) "And I found Emma, which lead me to you" he nodded proudly, beaming that he had actually "done" something to help throughout this entire mess.

Jake smiled as Kiara cut in. "Yeah, so mate, do you mind answering what happened to you?" she nodded in the direction of the scabs from the deep gashes on his left arm and face.

Jake stared at his own wounds. Not even him, himself remembered what exactly had happened when he went walking into the forrest. He explained to the group how he lost his temper with Emma and stormed into the forrest, unaware of the danger that lurked around him. He heard something rattle in the bushes behind him, when all of a sudden something attacked, just as he fell into the memory. The same sort of memory Emma had.

"Memories eh.." Scott repeated, thinking over what had just been said. "I think I had one of those."

All eyes turned onto Scott.

Staring the floor for a second, he rehersed the words in his mind carefully before they came out loud. "I was studying, y'know, just a bit of magic that might be able to get us out of here on couch in the Common Room" he started. "I thought i must have dozed off, because before I knew it I was dreaming. I was running, running as fast as I could in this forrest. I didn't know where I was going, but as I looked up into the sky I saw a cloud reveal a full moon." Scott paused briefly before carrying on. "I thought it was only a dream, but since the whole Remus and..." Scott lowered his voice in case the nurse had been eavesdropping "...werewolf thing, it might have some connection."

All five of them awaited in silence, taking in all the information slowly. It wasn't untill when Emma spoke was when they all made a move. "I guess we better get studying then, eh?"

**A/N:** _I'm off to update "Seriously Sirius" now. Untill next chapter!_


End file.
